The Tutor
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: Ino is in need of a tutor after failing her 2nd college math test but she didn't expect an upperclassmen football player to be the one tutoring her...she also didn't expect to have feelings for him, but how would that look considering he's the cheerleading captain's boyfriend. Main pairing: ShikaIno Side pairing: SasuHina rated M for language and lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am again! It has been forever since I have uploaded a story, but hey that's the life of a college student and an RA (Resident Assistant), so now that I have this precious time I will grace you guys with a new a story that truly hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or characters just this awesome plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Moving In

Ino sighed heavily as she went up the next flight of stairs to get to the floor where her room was located, but not just any type of room...her college dorm room where she'd be staying for the next nine months for her first year of college. Sure, it sucked that her room was on the fifth floor, but right now she didn't care that she had to make the journey up the stairs.

"Ino couldn't you have taken the stairs with all this stuff that you have" Ino's dad, Inoichi huffed as he went up the stairs with Ino's microwave in hand.

Ino scoffed, "Oh come on dad you can't get up a few flights of stairs were almost there."

Ino couldn't wait for the parties, the college boys, and of course her being apart of the school's cheerleading squad. Konoha University was her dream school ever since she hit high school. She made sure she got her grades up and she even graduated high school as an honor graduate. Even with all the things she was excited for, she was extra excited to see the girl she was rooming with for the whole year. Ino knew her name was Hinata Hyuga and she was on the cheerleading squad with her also. "Ino unless you want to buy yourself a new microwave you better keep it moving little missy" Inoichi huffed out. "Ok, ok I'm going" Ino mumbled as she started up the stairs.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After going up few more steps she made it to the fifth floor, Ino skimmed the hallways for her room number. After looking left and right for about a good 5 minutes her eyes finally fell on the white numbers that gave her the indication that this was her room. She opened the door with the key given to her at check-in and opened the brown door. She and her parents walked in to the suite style room and took everything in. When they walked in there was a double wide mirror with a sink, a door that lead to the bathroom and another door that lead to the room that she would be sharing with her roommate. Ino walked in through the door to see the right side of the room had already been fixed up. The bed was made with blue and black blankets and pillows, the desk was organized and pictures were on the desk with posters and pictures decorating the walls. The left side was blank ad empty looking like it was begging to be turned into something beautiful right now.

"Well looks like your roommate, Hinata is already here by the looks of it...well it also seems she knew to bring essentials not her whole room with her" Ino's mother said.

"Very funny mom" Ino sarcastically replied.

Since they were cheerleaders and needed to practice, they moved in before all the other students which made it easier to move in. Out of the hundred girls who tried out for the team only 15 girls made it, and Ino was glad to be the chosen few to actually make the team. After holding her belongings for so long, Ino dropped them onto the ground and sighed heavily of the huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"I can't believe you are finally at this stage...you are actually in college now" Ino's mom sadly said as the tears started to become visible in her eyes.

"Mom c'mon you know I hate crying" Ino told her mom as small drops of tears started to come down her face.

Ino hated to admit it but as much as she was so happy to be on her own, she couldn't help but feel sad that she was leaving her mom and dad. For a split second Ino wanted to pack everything up, forget about school and go back home to be a little kid again. Unfortunately, those days were long gone, Ino had finally reached the milestone of establishing her independence and being on her own, so there was no going back now. Ino's dad patted his wife's shoulder as she started to wipe the tears from her face.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to get yourself settled in and everything, tell your roommate we said hello and that we can't wait to meet her next time" Inoichi said.

Ino hugged her mom and dad then watched them walk out the door officially making her on her own.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Ino got her side of the room in order, she heard the door open to the room. Ino turned around to see a fair skinned girl with long brunette hair, purple-blue eyes, and She was wearing a black tank top, white shorts, and black flip flops. Ino wasn't a lesbian, but she did think she was a beautiful girl. She was that pretty, she had long hair and a pretty face...hell if she was attracted to girls she would most definitely would've tried to holler at that.

"O-oh you must be Ino" the girl shyly.

She held her hand up slowly, "M-my n-name is Hinata Hyuga."

Ino remembered the girl from the tryouts during the spring and she did seem like she was a quiet one when becoming social with others, but when it came down to performing she was the bomb which earned her a spot on the team that Ino saw she most definitely earned. Ino smiled brightly and shook the girls hand, "Nice to meet you I remember you at tryouts you were so awesome...its a little surprising to see a shy cheerleader."

Hinata smiled modestly, "N-no I-I wasn't a-all that but thank you though...I-I'm not normally t-the talking type of person, but when it comes down to cheerleading I-I know how to perform."

Ino understood where Hinata was coming from. Ino was the same way when she joined the cheerleading squad her freshmen year of high school, if it wasn't for her awesome cheerleading captain helping her break out of her shell she wouldn't be the way she is today. Ino put her arm around Hinata and smiled, "Well by the time I'm done with you Hinata you are going to be the most confident person in the world...I promise you."

Hinata looked at Ino puzzled and confused, but then her expression turned into a smile. This was going to be a long year but they both thought this was so going to be a good one.

* * *

**Wow that was a lot of work four pages of work to be exact, but I finished it finally. Don't forget to review and keep reading I feel like this is going to be an interesting story so keep on reading.**


	2. Cheerleaders and Football Players

**Hey beautiful people it's me again I have this goal to update at least every Sunday so I can keep you guys satisfied. Well here it is the next chapter you guys enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Cheerleaders and Football

Ino and Hinata walked into the huge P.E. complex and down a large hallway on their way to their first day of cheerleading practice. Ino and Hinata both started to click right away after they were able sit down and just talk. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited about the first day of practice and today we get our cheerleading uniforms oh I can't wait I'm going to be working it" Ino gushed happily.

Hinata laughed at her roommates silliness about practice and getting our uniforms. Ino was happy about Hinata opening up a little to her. Ever since the two moved in two days ago Hinata had been getting a little more comfortable with Ino even laughing at her when she was acting silly. The two open the double doors that lead to the gym to see a group of girls having conversation or stretching to get ready for practice. There were some girls who looked familiar from tryouts and others looked a tad older than the two meaning they were veteran cheerleaders. Ino and Hinata didn't really know anyone there so they sat down by each other on the ground and started up their own conversation.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

As they were going on with talking two girls who looked slightly older than them came to sit by them. One of the girls looked Asian with her brown hair twisted into two buns with matching brown eyes and the other girl had pink hair with green eyes. The girl with the brown hair spoke, "Hi I'm TenTen and this is my friend and roommate Sakura."

Ino and Hinata greeted the two girls. "A-are you two upperclassmen" Hinata shyly asked but with less stutter in her voice.

"Oh yeah sophomores, this is our second year on the team" Sakura replied.

"Really so do you like being a Konoha cheerleader" Ino asked excitedly.

TenTen smiled, "Of course I love it the cheerleading coach, Coach Yuuhi is the best."

"What about the cheerleading captain" Hinata asked.

"Well, she's ok...but she's always all over her boyfriend before and after practice it's kind of gross" Sakura replied with a shiver.

"Oh let's not get started on Karin, the co-captain" TenTen told Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Please I don't even want go there with her."

Ino and Hinata both laughed at the upperclassmen cheerleaders. "However, I must give the two props for grabbing the captain and co-captain position and they're only sophomores...they achieved the impossible" Sakura praised.

"So you guys became cheerleaders at the same time" Ino asked.

TenTen nodded "Yeah we were all newbie cheerleaders, I'm not gonna lie both Karin and Temari were amazing cheerleaders doing moves I never thought were even possible, we were all friends at one time, but then they were offered the positions and now they're just a little too preppy and snobbish for us now."

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Ino and Hinata just stared and listened attentively as the two were explaining the story. As the group started onto another discussion the double doors opened and four guys...four tall, strong, college guys walked through the door carrying big boxes. The boys were wearing black and red muscles shirt with the school logo imprinted upon it with basketball shorts and cleats. "Oh. my. gosh. Who are they?" Ino asked the two upperclassmen cheerleaders as she stared in awe at the boys.

Sakura and TenTen snickered at the freshmen girls on the squad who were looking at the boys in lust. "Those guys are Juniors and also apart of the Konoha Lions football team" TenTen answered.

"Yeah the blonde spiky hair guy is Naruto Uzumaki, and also my semi-idiotic boyfriend. The brown spiky haired guy is Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen's boyfriend."

TenTen sighed, "He's a smart guy, but clueless went it comes to common sense."

"What about those guys" Ino asked pointing to the remaining two guys.

"Ah those guys, the raven-haired guy is the heartthrob of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. The other guy with the spiky haired ponytail is Shikamaru Nara" TenTen explained.

The guys put down the boxes, exhaled sharply and started stretching unknowingly giving a show for the group of cheerleaders sitting before them. Naruto and Kiba noticed their girlfriends right away and jumped through the crowd of females before sitting next to TenTen and Sakura which brought looks of dismay and jealousy upon their face. Kiba put his arm around TenTen, "So what's up miss me during the summer."

TenTen playfully rolled her eyes, "No I had fun working through the summer."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "...Really?"

Ino and Hinata could see TenTen was right about the guy being kinda clueless. TenTen lightly slapped the boy on the face, "No you idiot...of course I missed you though I am glad you visited me that one time during the summer."

Kiba kissed TenTen on the cheek "anything for you babe."

Ino wasn't really listening to the conversation going on within the group she was focused on the spiky haired upperclassmen. Ino thought he looked cute with his built physique and cute face._ 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend'_ Ino thought to herself.

Shikamaru caught the girl looking at him and smirked which caused her whole face to become red. _'OMG I can't breathe, my heart is beating so fast...what's wrong with me, what happened to the outspoken Ino that I used to be, this should be no problem.'_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

As Ino was contemplating within her head how to approach the junior, the double doors opened with two females coming through one looking older and the other one looking slightly younger. The older one had brunette hair, red eyes, and wearing a red and black jump suit with the words 'Head Coach' embedded in black letters. The other had dirty blonde hair with four pigtails all around, and dark green eyes. She was wearing a black and red cheerleading jacket with the title 'Cheer Captain' written in black and had on black spandex shorts. Ino and Hinata wondered who they were and it seemed like Sakura read their minds, "That is Coach Yuuhi and the Cheerleading Captain Temari...it seems like Karin is going to be late as usual."

"See I told you it would be easier to borrow a few football players before their practice" Temari told Coach Yuuhi.

Ino watched Temari approach Shikamaru and to her dismay put her arms around the junior football player and kiss him on the lips. Ino's face turned sad and for some odd reason caused a churning within her stomach. _'I should've known he would already be taken...what am I moping about I could get any guy I want just like him while I'm on this campus.'_ Even though Ino felt confident about the speech in her head some other feelings made her doubt those words. Before Shikamaru and Temari could go into a full makeout session Coach Yuuhi cleared her throat indicating that it was time to start practice and that it was time for the football players to go. "Goodbye Shikamaru, Goodbye Naruto, Goodbye Kiba, Goodbye Sasuke, I suggest you better make a run for practice before Coach Asuma makes you do extra laps for being late" Coach Yuuhi stated.

All the guys simultaneously yelled out, "Shit" before running through the crowd of girls and through the double doors to football practice.

"Alright without anymore interruptions coming...newbies welcome and veterans welcome back. For the newbies that don't remember me from tryouts I am Coach Yuuhi the head coach of the cheerleading squad and this is the captain of the squad, Temari. Our co-captain, Karin was unable to make it today, but Temari will go ahead and you started on practicing the basic cheers that you guys do."

Temari walked in front of the group of girls with a big smile planted on her face. "Hello girls we got a lot of work not only with the basic cheers, but also the routines and stunts for our first game...SO LET's GO!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ino and Hinata came into their room with sweat all over their bodies. Ino plopped onto her bed and sighed deeply, "Oh wow it's only the first day of practice and I'm already starting to get tired of herkies and toe touches and screaming already...I'm the one supposed to be enjoying cheerleading...but hey we got our uniforms...we should try them on."

Hinata sprawled onto her bed with beads of sweat sitting on her head, looked at Ino with confusion painted onto her face, "You must be joking I am covered in sweat and tired, what makes you think I am going to be any less tired or sweaty to try that tight uniform on."

Ino jumped off her bed and tried to pull Hinata from her own bed, "C'mon let's see how you look who knows you might get the attention of some upperclassmen guys."

Hinata was hesitant at first but sighed as she got up from bed to change into her uniform.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Ya See we look good don't we" Ino said, admiring her and Hinata's reflection in the mirror.

The uniform was two piece with a black halter top that showed their midriff that was full of glitter with red and white designs and the name "LIONS" written in capital letters and black mini skirt that went up to their upper thighs with red and white designs on the side. "It is cute...but I feel a little exposed" Hinata said shyly as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Hinata this college cheerleading of course the uniforms are gonna show a little bit of skin. Next weekend we are going to a party so we can boost your confidence a little bit...maybe we'll run into some cute college boys while were there."

Hinata blushed at the thought while Ino just snickered in happiness at Hinata's shy attitude.

* * *

**Yay I'm finished I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing this a lot. I'm gonna try to update this as much as possible to keep you interested and satisfied don't forget to review and favorite till the next chapter.**

**BYE!**


	3. Just A Dance

**Hello beautiful people here I am with another chapter to give you hope you enjoy**

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Just a Dance

Ino and Hinata both entered the party with music booming loud in their ears and the screaming and yelling of the happy partygoers. "This party is pumping" Ino screamed in happiness.

Ino was taking it all in as this was her first college party ever while Hinata just stood by Ino shyly. "Can this music be any louder" Hinata softly yelled out.

Ino softly shook Hinata, "C'mon Hinata this is college...try to lose the high school shell and loosen up a little."

Ino saw the shy personality Hinata was showing right now and Ino just knew she could be bolder, so she took Hinata's wrist and dragged her through the crowd till they were in the middle of the dance floor. "No, c'mon Hinata dance girl dance" Ino told Hinata.

Ino moved her hips along with the beat of the music like a belly dancer. Hinata slowly and hesitantly followed suit with Ino's movements. As the song started to drop a beat Hinata pop, locked, and dropped it down to the floor, then got back up and started moving her hips to the beat. Ino's mouth dropped at Hinata's bold move, Ino knew she had a fire within her, but this was a totally different side of Hinata Ino had never seen before. Ino started hooping and screaming, "Whoo go Hinata that's my roommate right here...you go girl."

Soon Hinata's mystical moves were attracting a crowd and soon people started to circle the two girls. Hinata was so lost in the music that when she dropped it low she turned and saw the junor, Sasuke Uchiha standing right in front of her. Hinata's heart beat furiously against her chest and her face turned tomato red as the football player held a smirk on his face. "Oh h-h-hi Sasuke" Hinata stuttered as tried to conceal the blush on her face.

"Oh don't be embarrassed...you dance really good for a freshman. Hinata still with blush tint on her face replied, "T-thanks."

Hinata turned to Ino who had bright smile on her face and gave her friend a thumbs up. "So do you wanna dance" Sasuke asked Hinata.

Hinata's face turned bright red at the question being asked of her. "You want to dance w-with me?"

Hinata sputtered at the question asked. She looked back at her blonde friend who mouthed 'Go On! Go On!'

Hinata didn't trust her words as she felt they would betray her and make her look like a fool, so she slowly but surely nodded her head. Sasuke's smirk grew bigger on his face and he then took Hinata's hand and guided her to another side of the dance floor.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

As Ino watched her roommate be lead away she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see it to be none other than Temari's boyfriend, Shikamaru. "Hey" he smiled.

"H-hi" Ino nervously said.

_'Ugh what is wrong with me why do I feel like this...I'm never like this with a guy, this is too weird'_ Ino argued with herself.

"So who are you here with" Shikamaru asked Ino.

"I came with my roommate so I could get her out of her shell, but she's off with one of your football friends" Ino answered.

Ino couldn't understand why the junior football player would want to talk to her she was just a freshman; to top it off he was a cute junior football player that had a girlfriend. Ino had to admit she had a crush on Shikamaru, but it was nothing more than just a crush, I mean how would that look on her...she just had to leave it at that. There was so much going on in her mind that she did not even hear Shikamaru ask her to dance. "Whoo hoo hello anyone home," Shikamaru said as he waved his hand in front of Ino's face.

Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts and brought her attention towards the guy standing in front of her. "I asked if you wanted to dance" Shikamaru repeated with a smirk on his face.

Ino was stunned at his question. "You want to dance with me...where is that girl you so love to make out with called your girlfriend " Ino jokingly asked.

"She had to go over some cheerleading routines and dances with Karin so she couldn't hang out with me tonight...besides partying isn't really my thing, I was dragged here by my idiotic friends."

Ino was surprised, this was the first time she actually met a football player that wasn't into the partying, drinking, and girls lifestyle. "So how about that dance" he asked once more.

As Ino wanted to she couldn't...he was the captain's boyfriend after all. "I don't know you are the captain boyfrie-."

Soon another song came on and Ino became hysterical, "Oh my gosh this is my song...ok I'll dance with you this one time." Shikamaru's face was soon planted with a smirk on his face, "That's all I ask for."

Soon enough Ino was being led to the dance floor by Shikamaru. Once they reached the center of the dance floor Ino put her back towards him and started moving her hips and gyrating against the football player. It took awhile for Shikamaru to match her rhythms, but eventually he was able to move in sync with her and her mesmirizing body. Before he knew it Shikamaruv subconsciously, put his arms around Ino's waist trying to keep her close to his body. His hands touching her body brought chills up and down her spine and she melted into his arms. She knew that this was not her man, but something in her mind made her not seem to care. The two were in their own little world not seeming to have a care about where they were nor who belonged to who. To be honest it felt like it was just them and the music. Shikamaru put his head in the crook of Ino's neck like it was the correct piece of a complex puzzle. The feeling of his breath on her neck made hers hitch in her throat before she could breathe. Soon, Shika grew bold and also not realizing his actions, placed his lips on the side of her neck planting small trails of kisses all down her neck emitting a long yet soft moan from Ino's lips. The unexplained feeling the two had brought onto each other had brought them on cloud nine. When the song finally ended the two were brought back to reality. Ino to the reality that the guy she was dancing with was in fact a taken one and Shikamaru to the fact that he just touched and kissed a girl that was not his girlfriend. The two separated from each other quickly with a blush on their face. Shika mumbled loudly "Sorry" before going off in another direction leaving a stunned Ino. _'What the hell just happened'_ the two simultaneously thought at the same time.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Soon Ino heard a shriek from across the dance floor and passed through the waves of people who were also trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually she broke through the crowd and saw what could be defined as an awkward situation. There in the middle of the circle stood Sasuke with a calm and collected look on his face, Hinata who had an expression that she was scared shitless, and across from them was a girl who had pale skin color, red hair, wearing a red cropped tank top, white short pants and heels so high that someone could twist their ankles just wearing them. "Karin you are causing unecessary problems" Sasuke calmly told the red haired girl.

Karin had pissed off expression on her face and hey eyes full of daggers...she was not playing games tonight, "The hell this is a problem you are dancing with this low class freshmen and your girlfriend is standing _**right here** _do you not have any shame."

'Girlfriend?'

Ino had a surprised look on her face, Sasuke was going out with Karin, the co-captain. Ino had no clue that was the case, she never saw the two around each other and was able to put two and two together. Every time he was around her he acted like he couldn't stand her so of course it was a crazy surprise to know that they were together. "It was just a dance stop your making it seem like we had sex or something."

"You might as well have been the way you were dancing with her...ugh you know what we'll discuss this later."

Karin then brought her attention to Hinata who was staring down at her feet scared to even look up, afraid of the risk of being stabbed to death with Karin's dagger eyes. "Now as for you...I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt since you are a freshmen and on the squad with me, but just to give you a head ups, Sasuke is **MY** boyfriend so if I see any of **this** that I saw tonight I'm gonna beat the shit the out of you...ya hear me." Hinata nodded her head quickly like a bobble head, then ran out through the crowd, out the door with Ino following suit after her.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hinata fell onto the bed and huffed at the thoughts of the memories of the couple of minutes ago. Ino came in and saw how her roommate was in sadness at the turn of events tonight. Ino felt guilty about bringing Hinata to the party tonight. "Hinata I'm sorry that I brought you to that party, I shouldn't have put you out there when you weren't ready."

Hinata sat on her bed and looked at Ino with a smile, "Sorry I should be thanking you...I feel a little more confident than I came into school with. I got to dance with junior, a junior football player, I've never danced with a boy in my life I had a lot of fun."

Ino's puzzled face turned into a smiled, "That's great to hear you say that."

"Well I'm going to go shower then I'm going to sleep" Hinata replied as she got from the bed and walked to the shower.

Ino laid back down on her bed to think about everything that happened tonight. She had fun with Hinata, but the memory of her and Shikamaru kept invading her thoughts. Every time she thought of when he touched her, when he put his head near her neck and started planting trails of soft kisses, feelings started churning in her stomach and even a little feeling between her legs. Ino shook her head from side to side and huffed in frustration as she put her hand over her eyes. What was she thinking when she decided to dance with him knowing how she felt about him, and the fact that he was in turn Temari's boyfriend. Maybe this was something she could avoid altogether, maybe just forgetting all this happened and not having a lot of contact around him could do the trick. _**"**Yeah...that could work"_ Ino thought to herself. Ino's body started feeling tired so she decided to take a shower in the morning too exhausted to wait on Hinata to shower. She changed into her night clothes and climbed under her blankets and closed her eyes to enter into dream land. However, before Ino fell asleep one more thing was bothering her. Why did Temari tell Shikamaru that she was with Karin, when Karin was at the party the whole time? Ino was too tired to think about it now, and decided that this was another conflict for another day.

* * *

**Whoo I finally finished...I'm sorry I should've finished this a long time ago, but life keeps getting in the way so again Sorry!**

**Rate & Review and see ya next chapter!**


End file.
